Shut Up And Drive
by newkid-is-me
Summary: What happens when two of the CSI get driven off the Road.
1. Chapter 1

Shut Up And Drive

" Nick just shut up and drive" said his fiance Sara Sidle. You see they had just come back from a crime scene, but on their way back to the lab someone kept ramming into the back of the Tahoe making them swerve. Suddenly the Tahoe shook once again, but this time the Tahoe went off the road and flipped over. Sara looked over at Nick. Her eyes started to well up with tears. He was uncounsious and was bleeding from the head and it looked like he had a broken arm and leg. Sar checked her vest for her cellphone. She found it, but then she realized that she was still hanging upside down in the car so she braced herslef and slowly unbuckled her seatbelt. Sara landed on the floor crawled out of the Tahoe, went to the other side then opened the door unbuckled Nick's seatbelt, then caught him. Sara dragged him carfully out of the Tahoe. Sara took out her cellphone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

" Hi, This is CSI Sidle, I was just in a car accident,CSI Nick Stokes in currently unconsious I need an ambulance." Sara said still in shock. But then she heard some rustling behind her. She turned around. There was a man holding a gun. " Sir please put the gun down". He didn't budge. He cocked the gun. Then fired shooting Sara. She soon fell unconsious.

"Hello, are you still there CSI Sidle?" the operator asked. She didn't get an answer.The operator hung up the phone and paged and ambulance along with the crime lab.

**Anyways tell me what you think. The idea just popped into my head when I was listennig to my Ipod. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Shut Up And Drive

Chapter 2

After about five minutes the ambulance came. The paramedics tended to Nick and Sara. At this point you could hear the sirens of the police cars coming towards the scene. The police cars came to a stop, and the officers steppedout. One grabbed some crime scene tape. The others stood silently waitin for the people from the crime lab to show up. You could see the hurt in their eyes as they looked at the two CSI's being loaded up into the ambulence. Grissom, Greg, Catherine, Nick, and Warrick just pulled up to the scene in their Tahoe's. They had no idea who the victem's were. They hadn't been informed about that informatio. Grissom walked up to Detective Brass. " What do we got?" Grissom asked. Brass just stared at Grissom in shock, thinking that they already knew who the victems were.

" Gil, I don't know how to tell you this but, it's Sara and Nick, they were run of the road. Sara called it in, said that Nick was unconsious, then there was a gunshot, no one answered." Brass answered sadly.

" You're kidding me right?" Grissom asked. Brass shock his head. They started walking toward the ambulence. They heard the paramedics talking.

" One female, unconsious, gunshot to the chest, one male unconsious, possible concussion and both arms are broken, along with one leg. We got to get them to the hospital now." They said

" Wait, I'm their supervisor, I'm going with them" Grissom turned around. " Brass, tell the others who the victems are." With that he hopped up into the ambulence and shut the doors.

**Another Cliffhanger, you guys must hate me, anyways please reaview.**


	3. Chapter 3

**oops! I kinda made a huge mistake in chapter 2. I would like to thank jdcocoagirl for noticing it. The mistake was making Nick one of the victems and the Nick showing up to process the scene. Please just forget that Nick was one of the CSI's to process the scene. Thanks Newkid-is-me**

Chapter 3: Arriving At The Hospital

The ambulance's had just pulled up to the ambulance dock at the hospital. The ER doctors came out and help unload them to bring them into the hospital. The paramedics were listing off Sara's and Nick's injuries." 33 year old female gunshot wound to the chest,almost lost her on the way. 33 year old male possible concussion, and some broken limbs. "

The head doctor spoke up. " Get them to trauma room one." She ordered. " Hi, I'm doctor Emily Geller, I'll be looking after them until they get better. You are?" She asked.

"I'm Gil Grisoom, their supervisor, you might want to know that Sara and Nick are engaged" Grissom said. Brass walked through the hospital doors. He walked up to Grissom and Dr. Geller. " And this is Dective Jim Brass, he's one of our coworkers at LVPD" Grissom added. He flashed Dr.Geller a flirty smile. She looked around 45 years old, only 3 years younger than himself.

" Code Blue, Code Blue, Dr. Geller get in here!!!" Yelled her intern, Sandra Green. Dr. Geller started down the hall. " Never mind we have it under control" Sandra said again. Dr. Geller started laughing. She had thought that was funny. Suddenly her pager beeped.

"Sorry, I got to go, we have an O.R room open, we're bringing Sara into surgery now. I promise we''ll do the best we can do. " She said then got up then walked down to Trauma one where they we're prepping Sara for surgery. " Oh, you may visit Nick now,but he is still unconsious, if he wake up press the button by the bed. " She yelled over her shoulder. Grissom and Brass walked down to were he was being treated, which was also Trauma room one.

When they got to the room they pulled a couple chairs up to the bedside and started to talk to him, in hopes that he would wake-up. " Hey, Nicky it's us. Us as in Grissom and Brass. He hope you wake-up soon. Just to let you know Sara is in surgery. The guy that ran you off the road must have stopped and got out of the car. Nicky, Sara was shot." Grissom, said with tears running down his face. You see Grissom had always been in love with Sara, but by time he found that out, it was too late. She was over him, and falling hard for Nick. At first their relationship hurt him, but he knew that if he truly loved her he had to let her go. But still at times it hurt to see them together, especially when they had announced their engagment.

Brass now had decided to speak. " I hope you and Sara are going to recover. You should wake up soon. You know what I just realized? Your wedding is in a month and a half. Please wake-up soon."

**That was all I could think of. Do you guys have anyideas for the story? Please review tell me what you think, even if you think this story is horrible. Please choose on of the below options.**

**A) The doctors find out Sara is pregnant and she loses the baby during surgery.**

**B) The doctors find out Sara is pregnant but the baby is fine, and the surgery goes fine.**

**C) The surgery goes well but Sara gets into a coma.**

**D) Both B and C but Nick doesn't wake up for a while, and neither does Sara**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Newkid-Is Me**


	4. Chapter 4

Shut Up And Drive

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for their input. And I would like to dedicate this chapter to Meg-Breanne for helping me to speed along the decision on what happens to Sara during her surgery. This chapter and the rest of the story is kind of a crossover with the tv show Friends.Thanks for reading, Newkid-is-me.**

**Chapter 4: The Surgery.**

Dr. Geller walked into the operation room. She got scrubbed in for surgery. " Okay, do you have the results from the x-ray to tell us where the bullet is?" Dr. Geller asked. One of her interns nodded.Dr. Geller was handed the x-ray. She held it up to the light to see where the bullet was. " Okay, do you have her under anestestia. Another one of her interns shook her head. " Okay, let me show you how to do that" She added.

Meanwhile,

" So , Jim, did you tell the others who the victems are?" Grissom asked. Brass nodded. "So, how did they take it, oh, did you call Nick, and Sara's family?" Grissom added.

"They took it pretty well considering that their best friends are in the hospital. And yes I did contact Nick's family, but I couldn't get a hold of Sara's family. Nick's family should be here soon. Oh and they gave me the number for his college roomates. Chandler Bing, Monica Geller-Bing, Ross Geller, Rachel Geller, and Emma Geller-Green should be arriving from New York in about an hour. I should go pick them up at McCarran airport." Jim said.And with that got up, put his jacket on and walked out of the door.

At The Airport.

Jim Brass stood at the arrival gate holding a sign that read: Geller, Geller-Bing, Bing. The doors to the gate opened. A bunch of people walked out. 4 people around their mid 30's and a 1 year old walked up to him. He introduced himself. " Hi, detective Jim Brass, LVPD. And you are?" He asked

A guy with dark brown hair opened his mouth to speak. " Hi, I'm Ross Geller, this is my wife Rachel Geller, and my daughter Emma Geller-Green, my sister Monica Geller-Bing, and my brother-in-law Chandler Bing." Ross said. " Hey guys remember tha last time we were in Vegas?" The others nodded. " That was such a disaster." He added.

" Okay, as you know CSI Nick Stokes from LVPD is currently in the hospital in a coma. His fiance, CSI Sara Sidle is in surgery, she was shot. Want to know the bad thing? She's 3 months pregnant. The baby probably won't make it. It would take a huge miracle for the baby to survive. This is almost worse than when Nick got kidnapped a couple years ago, or when the labn exploded when Greg was still inside testing the evidence sample. Oops why am I telling you guys this. It's just when I'm nervous I start rambling like I am now. I better shut-up." Brass said.

A few hours later

Dr. Geller walked out of the waiting room and called out Sara's name. A few heads looked up. They walked overto Dr.Geller. " I'm sorry, we couldn't save the baby. Sara is in a coma right now. She's in room 402. Nick is in room 315. He is alsocoma. Bye" She said.

Grisson, Greg, Cartherine, and Greg walked to the elevator and went to visit Nick again. His friends from New York were already there. Catherine introduced herself. " Hi, I'm Catherine Willows, the guy with the grey hair is Gil Grissom, the gut with the fro is Warrick Brown, and the guy with the spiky hair is Greg Sanders. " Catherine looked over at Nick his eyes started to flutter.

" Where, am I. Hey, Chandler, Ross, Rachel, Monica." He looked over at Catherine ad the others. " Who are you guys?" He asked.

**So what did you guys think. Good? Bad? The Beauty? The Geek? XD. Anyways, tell me what you think. Did I make the right decision on making Sara loose the baby? Or did I make the wrong. Please review.**


End file.
